Ryner Aesion
Ryner Zephis Aesion is a famous mage who wields immense powers via his control over the electromagnetic spectrum. He is known chiefly for his total control over electricity and magnetism, as well as ability to utilize the atmosphere to work immensely powerful spells. Ryner has the highest possible qualifications for a certified mage, and thus his skills are quite highly demanded by many parties who know of him. He is the current head of Clan Aesion. Biography Ryner Aesion is a travelling magus, who does not actually pledge allegiance to any state. He seems to be part of a shadow organisation, where mages hoard any knowledge, artifacts and power they can obtain. The details of Ryner's birth are sketchy at best, although he is the son of a human father and elven mother, born of both worlds. This makes him generally unacceptable to either society. However, as Ryner looks purely human, he can blend into human society very well, and people do not know of his half elf nature. Ryner evidences he had a sister earlier in life, who was killed and never found by elf hating racists, mainly because she retained the elven traits in her ears, even if she looked like a normal human otherwise. Ryner's own mother was killed in an accident, while his father is still alive. Ryner attended an exceedingly poor Mage Academy as a child, where he was faced with a dog eat dog world. Thus, he resolved to make himself the strongest person so no one would dare to even touch a single of his hairs. He focused on his own skills rather than the lessons, and was a champion fencer on national level. As he traveled the world, Ryner Aesion in turn met Frieda, Freya and Felicia, who accompanied him on his adventures, all who took an interest in him. Unable to decide, he chose to just marry them all, since it was well within his capability to provide for that many people, and the ladies got along well enough. Ryner Aesion retired to his Betoriv estate after his adventures, and decided to take up a job as a lecturer in a Mage Academy. He also does government tasking regarding the elimination of corrupt individuals by any means necessary as a supplementary income. Ryner Aesion later had two sons, Felrhys and Lucian, and his four daughters, Elysia , Eivana , Erienne and Elena. Personality and Appearance Personality wise, Ryner Aesion seems like a normal person, except his emotional center is very distinct from his voice, or his other mental faculties. As such, Ryner has the ability to switch on and off his emotions, making it impossible to feel pity or contempt for his enemies, which he treats as simply targets to be eliminated. Yet, he retains normal emotions towards his friends and family. Ryner Aesion has proven quite hopeless against the wiles of beautiful women, and his ability to decide is heavily compromised if asked to pick a suitable partner. He also dislikes seeing ladies cry. Otherwise, Ryner's mind has a very analytical edge that allows him great combat prowess, as he analyses and deconstructs the attack patterns of his enemies. He still behaves quite childishly sometimes, and is rarely serious outside of battle. Powers and Abilities Ryner Aesion is an expert swordsman, as he shows when using his weapon Starsong, utilizing a very unique technique where the drawing of the weapon is itself already a slash. He has shown himself to possess superhuman perception and reflexes regarding his blade, and already has peak human strength, resilience and speed. In fact, Ryner's base speed is fast enough to count as superhuman. Along with the use of his sword, Ryner can fight extremely proficiently with most light, edged weapons, like daggers, axes and rapiers. He is also a master of unarmed fighting, and can easily dispatch multiple armored enemies with fists alone. Via electrical enhancing ability, Ryner Aesion can boost his speed to superhuman levels. Combined with his remarkable strength and stamina, he can fight at speeds faster than a human eye can follow for prolonged periods, and utilize physics defying sword techniques that appear as miracles. In fact, one of his techniques with his sword involves using the uncertainty principle to place his sword at 7 positions at once, which performs an inescapable slash against enemies. Ryner is fast enough to kill even 7 enemies apparently at once, after disappearing and reappearing. Yet, his mastery of the blade is not what he is known for. Ryner Aesion uses a very unique and powerful form of electrokinesis, which involves summoning and controlling imaginary, physics defying electrons. This means all his "spells" are actually the result of 3 abilities - summoning, controlling and dispelling electrons. Via this, he is able to perform many electrical abilities, such as fly via repelling the ground, firing powerful electric blasts, electrocuting others with a touch and more. Via controlling the electron energies and movements, Ryner can also manipulate magnetism and light flawlessly, granting him control over the entire electromagnetic force. Ryner's more well known abilities include Arc Lightning, which is a rapid discharge of weak lightning that costs nothing, that makes up for its lack of power by the sheer amount that can be fired. Another would be his Synchrotron cannon, which is essentially a free electron laser created via his electron creation and manipulation ability. Ryner can also fire immense blasts of lightning and cause electrical explosions. Finally, via collimation, Ryner can make blades out of pure electrons, which can cut metal with ease, and fire electron arcs from his sword. Ryner's skills over magnetism include the ability to fire magnetic bolts which punch through enemies, the ability to fire whole swarms of said bolts, magnetic singularities, and his dreaded Aurora Cannon, which involves compressing and then firing air using magnetic fields, as a devastatingly powerful plasma attack. Ryner finally has control over the electrons in even the atmosphere. Via magical induction, and later conduction, he can call down the energy in the atmosphere in deadly attacks. Ryner Aesion knows how to summon thunderstorms, and later use the lightning for his attacks. He can also clear the skies. Finally, for his most infamous skill, Ryner can discharge the Ionosphere in a city destroying pillar of light. Ryner himself possesses skills outside of his electromagnetic ability, though. He possesses the ability to manipulate life in a limited way, having the ability to use his right hand to devour life forces from across great ranges, revitalizing himself and killing the enemy, which is left in considerable agony as they die. Ryner can heal people via transmutation of his magical energy into life force, and he also can apply a life stealing enchantment to his spells and attacks, allowing them to revitalize him. Ryner also possesses limited knowledge over shadow magic, which he can use to render himself invisible, to create a ward of solid shadows to protect himself or use for an instant teleport, to allow him to cross small distances instantly. This small fracture of shadow magic he possesses can also bend shadows to conceal him passively, even when he is not invisible, granting him improved concealment in almost any case. Ryner mainly uses this to ensure survival and the ability to escape. Passively, Ryner has the ability to seal wounds extremely fast, and can regenerate any part of his body, given enough time, making normally crippling or fatal attacks to him non lethal. Minor wounds don't even slow him down, and disappear in mere seconds. Broken bones take at most a quarter a day to heal, and if his lower limbs are destroyed, they can be regenerated in at most three days days. Even ripping out Ryner's heart will not kill him - he can regrow his heart in three hours. This is due to his multiple vitakinetic circuits in his body, which grant him immortality as well. Any electricity he uses also seems to ignore conductivity rules, and can conduct through any surface easily, even rubber and other insulators, with no exception or power loss. He also regenerates his magical energy unnaturally fast, and has a very large pool of magical energy to spend. Equipment Ryner Aesion wields the mystical blade "Starsong". This is a patterned black and gold sword, which retains a sharp edge at all times, not blunting or weakening even with continued use. The weapon is one of the strongest spirit swords. On a fatal strike, Ryner can activate the active component, condemning a soul to annihilation, which results in the very concept of existence for the victim to be denied. The activation of this ability is limited to only fatal strikes, and denies a soul any form or resurrection or reincarnation. The weapon seems to have dominion over souls. Starsong has the following techniques: * Starsong: Abyssal Scream - A wave of white flame like energy that slices through souls, reflecting the damage upon the real body of the person. The wave can hit a maximum of 15 people before stopping, but it doesn't open a single wound on each person hit. * Starsong: Valley of Condemnation - A technique with no mana cost, Starsong destroys the soul of the person it has landed a fatal strike on. This also allows it to destroy non Grimoire spirits in a single strike. * Starsong: Perishing Night - A blast of radial energy around Starsong's wielder that impacts the souls of people, dealing some damage and causing extremely severe disorientation and nausea. It even disrupts magical flow for a moment. Ryner Aesion also wears full battle armor, of medium weight. It provides him with a decent level of protection, and he can magically repair it if required. The armor prevents a lot of otherwise heavily impacting blunt damage from actually winding or sending him flying. Trivia * Ryner Aesion's 3 wives all have names starting with F and ending with A. His four daughters all have names starting with E. * Ryner Aesion's name was inspired by Ryner Lute, a very skilled and powerful magus from the anime "Legend of the Legendary Heroes". * Ryner Aesion is noted to have his features modelled similarly to Vincent Valentine from Final Fantasy, save the fact he has icy blue eyes. Category:Males Category:Tides of Fate Category:Characters